Carlos Reutemann
Grand Prix motor racing came to Switzerland in 1934 to the Bremgarten circuit which is located just outside the town of Bremgarten which is near Bern. The Bremgarten circuit was the dominant circuit on the Swiss racing scene; it was a 4.52-mile stretch made up of public roads that went through stunning countryside and forests, sweeping from corner to corner without any real length of straight. From the outset, Bremgarten's tree-lined roads, often poor light conditions, and changes in road surface made for what was acknowledged to be a very dangerous circuit, especially in the wet; even after it stopped raining and the sun came out, the trees covering the circuit were still soaking wet, and water would drip onto the tarmac for at least an hour. Conditions at this circuit were similar to that of the Nürburgring in West Germany. The first Swiss Grand Prix was a non-championship race which was won by Hans Stuck in a Auto Union. Hugh Hamilton died in a horrific accident in his Maserati. The car's left front wheel broke, Hamilton lost control, and the whole car violently hit a tree and continued going for about 70 ft before it hit and was stopped by a bigger tree, shattering the car and killing Hamilton instantly. Despite this occurrence, the Swiss Grand Prix counted toward the European Championship from 1935 to 1939 which was dominated by the German Silver Arrows. Grand Prix racing returned after World War II, and the Bremgarten track remained the home of the Swiss Grand Prix. The first pre-war race was won by Frenchman Jean-Pierre Wimille, and in 1948 it was designated the European Grand Prix in a time when this title was a honorary designation given each year to one grand prix race in Europe. This event saw Achille Varzi die during practice in a Alfa Romeo. Helmets were not compulsory in those days, and Varzi, whose Alfa had overturned during the accident, was crushed by the car and was not wearing a helmet. The race also saw Christian Kautz die in a Maserati after going off the road and crashing into a embankment at the second Eymatt corner; the race was won by Carlo Felice Trossi. Maurice Trintignant was nearly killed in another accident after crashing and being thrown out of his car and landing unconscious on the track. 3 drivers including Nino Farina went off and crashed while trying to avoid the motionless Frenchman, who survived after multiple serious injuries and spending 8 days in a coma. 1950 saw the Swiss Grand Prix being inducted as part of the new Formula One Championship although all the races were run in Europe except the Indianapolis 500, which was not run to Formula One regulations. The race was won by Farina who would go on to be the first Formula One champion. 1951 saw Juan Manuel Fangio dominate in his Alfa after taking advantage of Farina's wrong decision not to make a pit stop, and 1952 saw Briton up-and-comer Stirling Moss run as high as third in his underfunded Alta-powered HWM, and Piero Taruffi scored his first and only F1 victory; it was also the only championship race not won that year by his Ferrari teammate and countryman Alberto Ascari. Pre-war great and three-time Swiss GP winner Rudolf Caracciola was competing in a support sportscar race when he crashed into a tree and the violent accident that ensued ended up breaking one of his legs which ended his long racing career. 1953 saw Ascari battling back after a pit stop to fix the misfiring engine in his Ferrari; he came back out in fourth and stormed round the circuit, passed Fangio in a Maserati, his teammates Farina and Mike Hawthorn to take victory. Ascari also won his second driver's championship at that event. 1954 saw Fangio lead from start to finish in rainy weather and took his second driver's championship from José Froilán González. The Swiss Grand Prix at Bremgarten was to be no more in 1955. After the Le Mans disaster in France that year which saw Pierre Levegh and 83 spectators, the Swiss government declared circuit motor racing to be a unsafe sport and it was promptly banned which forced the organizers to cancel the Grand Prix that year. Bremgarten was then abandoned and was never used again for motor racing. The Swiss Grand Prix returned in 1975 as a non-Championship Grand Prix just across the border at the Dijon-Prenois circuit in France. Clay Regazzoni won the race. The next, and last, Swiss Grand Prix was a round of Formula One racing which was also held at Dijon and won by Keke Rosberg in a Williams after a spirited drive in which he passed several cars and was held up by Italian backmarker Andrea de Cesaris and caught and passed the leader Alain Prost in a Renault. It was Rosberg's first Formula One victory. On 6th June 2007, Swiss Parliament voted to lift the ban of circuit racing in Switzerland with 97 in favor and 77 opposed. The legislation was subsequently not ratified by the Swiss Council of States and the ban is unlikely to be lifted. 34 years after Keke Rosberg won the Swiss Grand Prix, Reagan Farmer uploaded Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Bromsgrove and Six Flags Over Texas on 6 November to get his career as a YouTuber going again. He also uploaded the Six Flags Over Georgia version of Goliath on 22nd December and 5 days later uploaded Saint Helena Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, which caused Manchester City Football Club to change its name. As well as the future of the Toro Rosso STR12 to be decided after Valtteri Bottas won the Russian Grand Prix Reagan announced that he will be uploading Countdown on 2nd June. This version is a British game show involving word and number puzzles, produced by ITV Studios and broadcast on Channel 4. It is presented by Nick Hewer, assisted by Rachel Riley, with regular lexicographer Susie Dent. It was the first programme to be aired on Channel 4, and 75 series have been broadcast since its debut on 2 November 1982. With over 6500 episodes, Countdown is one of the longest-running game shows in the world, along with the original French version called Des chiffres et des lettres which has been running on French television continuously since 1965. Countdown was initially recorded at The Leeds Studios for 27 years before moving to Granada Studios in 2009, and then over to MediaCityUK in Salford Quays 4 years later. The programme was presented by Richard Whiteley until his sudden death on 26th June 2005. It was then presented by Des Lynam until the end of 2006, Des O'Connor until the end of 2008, and Jeff Stelling until the end of 2011; Nick Hewer has presented the show since 2012. Carol Vorderman, the show's co-host, who had been on the programme since it began in 1982, left the show in December 2008, at the same time as Des O'Connor. She was replaced by Rachel Riley. Cathy Hytner originally placed letters on the board for the letters games before this was taken over by Vorderman. The final round of the game is the "Countdown Conundrum''"'' in which two contestants are shown a combination of words with a total of nine letters. They have 30 seconds to form a single word using all the letters, and must buzz-in to respond. Each contestant is allowed only one guess, and the first to answer correctly scores 10 points. If neither contestant can solve it, the presenter asks if anyone in the audience knows the answer, and invites someone to shout it out. This practice was stopped temporarily in 2009 because of difficulties with camera angles after the studio layout was changed. The game is split into three sections which are separated by advertising breaks. The first section contains two letters rounds and a numbers round, the second has four letters rounds and two numbers rounds, while the last section has four letters rounds, a numbers round and a final Conundrum. At the end of the first two sections, Nick Hewer poses a anagram with a cryptic clue for the viewers, called the Teatime Teaser; the solution is revealed at the start of the next section. When the Teatime Teaser was first introduced, the anagrams were seven letters long, but they have been extended to eight. At the end of each round the lowest-scoring contestant is eliminated from Tipping Point and forfeits all their money. In the event of a tie for low score, or if all contestants are tied, a sudden-death toss-up is used to break the tie. A correct buzz-in answer allows the contestant to advance while a miss eliminates them. The four contestants are each given three counters at the start of Round One in which a series of questions is asked and the first contestant to buzz in may answer. A correct response allows the contestant to either play one of their own counters or force a opponent to play one instead, based on their judgment of how likely the machine is to pay out on that turn. The playing contestant chooses one of the four drop zones and releases the counter into the machine by pressing their buzzer. Once a contestant runs out of counters, they may not answer any more questions. A contestant who buzzes in with a incorrect answer loses one counter, which is placed into a penalty pot. A incorrect buzz in answer on a penalty pot question freezes the contestant out and the round ends if the pot remains empty after all contestants have used their counters. Each contestant answers 30 seconds of rapid-fire general knowledge questions in Round 2 and receives a counter for each correct answer and uses these counters in a attempt to win more money. The leader at the end of Round 1 decides who will play first; after the chosen contestant has finished their turn, the higher-scoring of the other two decides who will play next. In Round 3 the two remaining contestants are asked six questions and the leader at the end of Round 2 decides who will start. After hearing a question, the contestant in control may either answer or pass to the opponent. One counter is awarded for each correct answer while a miss awards it to the opponent. The contestant is given a jackpot counter which is larger than the others used in the game and coloured gold with a red star and chooses a zone from which to drop it into the machine in Round 4. The goal of this round is to win a £10,000 jackpot by getting the counter into the win zone. The contestant is given a list of six categories and must answer one multiple-choice question from each in any order; all questions have three answer options. For each category, the contestant chooses whether to play for one, two, or three counters. A correct answer awards the number of counters which the contestant immediately plays in the machine. Counters that drop into the win zone during this round are worth £50 apiece and the mystery and double counters are still in effect. Ambient drops are not voided in this round, but are added to the contestant's winnings. If the jackpot counter enters the win zone, the contestant's cash total is augmented to £10,000. If the contestant fails to recover the jackpot counter after using up all six categories, they may either end the game at this point and keep all winnings or trade the accumulated money for three more counters. In the former case, if the jackpot counter is at the bottom shelf, the contestant is offered a chance to play the three counters and see if they would have been able to win the jackpot. In the latter case, all counters except the one for the jackpot become worthless, and the contestant forfeits all their money if it remains in the machine. The contestant begins with nine lives and loses one for every unsuccessful attempt at a game of The Cube. The contestant must repeat the game until they either complete it or run out of lives; in the latter case the game ends and all money is forfeited. During a preview the game is named and described by a male computer voice which is provided by Colin McFarlane and demonstrated by "The Body" who is a woman dressed in a full-body jumpsuit and featureless metal mask. In the original series, McFarlane described the Body as a expert in all games played within the Cube but her real name has never been stated on camera. Phillip Schofield occasionally comments on the difficulty that past contestants have had with a game and notes the average number of lives lost while playing it in order to help the contestant decide whether to continue or stop. Friends and family members in the audience may offer advice on decision-making and techniques for playing the games. Certain games have specific restrictions added to increase their difficulty, such as a time limit or allowing the use of only one hand. If the contestant violates any such restriction they immediately lose a life. Each contestant comes up one at a time in The Chase and attempts to build up the team's prize fund through two rounds. The first round, known as the "Cash Builder," sees each make a individual cash pot by answering as many questions as the contestant can within one minute, with each correct answer being worth £1,000. After completing the Cash Builder, the contestant enters the "Head-to-Head" round in which the contestant attempts to bring the money that he or she earned to the bottom of a seven-step money board; in the first series, the board was eight steps long. Before the round begins, the money is placed three steps down from the top of the board, and the contestant is given the choice of either starting at that position, beginning one step closer to home or being one step closer to the Chaser. Should the contestant elect to stay where he or she is currently, he or she must answer five questions correctly in order to bank the money into the prize fund. Should the contestant decide to change position, the Chaser offers them a different amount of money depending on the change. If closer to Home, the contestant must answer four questions correctly but for a reduced amount of money, while being closer to the Chaser means the contestant must answer six questions correctly but earn a higher amount of cash. In some cases, the lower amount can be a negative amount of money or zero which is deducted from the prize fund if the contestant makes it to home, or gaining nothing but a place in the Final Chase. Once the contestant nominates their starting position, he or she then begins the Head-to-Head in which both the contestant and the Chaser are given the same multiple-choice questions in which each question consists of three answers to choose from. To answer, each must secretly press one of the three buttons on their keypad in order to lock in their answer which then gives their opponent five seconds to lock in a answer or be locked out. In order to win the round and have a place in the final round known as the "Final Chase," each contestant must move down the board towards the bottom in order to bank the money chosen to go for based on the starting position he or she elected to take. The Chaser's job in this round is to catch them by moving closer to them and eventually move onto the step that the contestant currently occupies; if the Chaser manages to do this, then the contestant is "caught" and is eliminated from the contest with the money removed from the board. In order to win the prize fund that is banked the surviving contestants of the last series of rounds work together as a team to beat the Chaser in one final round of questions. Two question sets, A and B, are used in this round in which, prior to the round beginning, the contestants decide which to answer questions from, while the other set is set aside for the Chaser. The round itself is divided into two phases. In the first phase, the contestants answer questions in order to earn themselves steps to keep them ahead of the Chaser, while the second phase sees the Chaser trying to match these steps in order to "catch" the team and thus prevent them winning the prize fund. Before the first phase begins the contestants are given a head-start of one step per contestant participating in the round. The team or sole remaining contestant is then given two minutes to answer as many questions as they can correctly, with each correct answer earning them one more step from the Chaser. To answer a question, a contestant must use their buzzer to do so, yet only the first person to buzz in can give a answer, as any attempt by the other contestants to respond will lead to the question being thrown out. When the second phase of the round begins the Chaser has two minutes to catch the contestants. To do so, the Chaser must match the number of the steps that the contestants earned in the first phase by correctly answering as many questions as possible within the time limit. Should the Chaser either give an incorrect answer or pass on a question, the clock is briefly stopped and the question thrown over to the contestants, who can push the Chaser back a step if they can give a correct answer. If the Chaser manages to achieve the same number of steps that the contestants achieved before time is up, then the contestants lose their prize fund and leave empty handed. A glitch occurred on 6th April 2016 in a episode in which Mark Labbett was the Chaser whereby the clock struck 10 seconds and then increased to 11 seconds, giving Labbett a extra second of time. Although the contestants were far ahead and there was no chance of them being caught, a spokesperson for the show told OK Online the following day that "There was an error on the clock on last night's episode of The Chase. This error happened during the editing process and not in the studio when the show was being recorded so could not have affected the outcome in any way." Take On the Twisters consists of three stages with the aim primarily being to keep as many hourglasses from draining as possible with each timer containing different amounts of cash. In each episode, four contestants compete against each other with the aim of answering as many questions correctly as possible. At the start a question is posed to the player on the far left of the studio. The contestant can choose to Stick or Twist, depending on whether they think they know the answer or not. If they decide to Stick, they will answer the question themselves, however if they decide to Twist, they choose which of the other players will answer the question. Whichever option they choose, the three options to the question will then appear. If a player sticks and answers correctly, they get to light a Twister, but if incorrect, control passes to the next player in the line. The contestant who has banked the highest amount of cash from the main round goes through to play "The Final Twist" where they can win whatever they have banked in the main game. In this round, all 8 Twisters are in play and the idea is to keep as many of them in play as possible after 60 seconds of quick-fire questions. When the time is up, Julia Bradbury will offer £200 for each Twister that remains in play, for example if the player has 5 Twisters in play, £1,000 will be offered. The contestant's money has been placed behind one of the Twisters by an independent adjudicator. One by one, the Twisters in play are revealed to determine whether the money is there. If it is not there a red "X" will appear on the display. Brabham F1 team boss Bernie Ecclestone signed Carlos Reutemann to drive alongside veteran and two-time World Champion Graham Hill for the 1972 Formula One season. At the first race, Reutemann qualified his Brabham BT34 on pole which was a feat previously performed only by Mario Andretti and since matched only by Jacques Villeneuve; his teammate Hill qualified 16th. He finished the race in seventh after having to pit to replace his soft tyres, and the main highlight for the rest of the year was his win in the non-Championship Brazilian Grand Prix. Teamed with Wilson Fittipaldi Júnior for the following year Reutemann scored two podium finishes and seventh in the Driver's Championship. For 1974, the Gordon Murray-designed Brabham BT44 was a improvement and the team finished a close fifth in the Constructor's Championship. Reutemann took the first three victories of his F1 career at South Africa, Austria and the United States. He might have won the Argentine Grand Prix, but the Brabham team apparently failed to properly fuel the BT44 and he ran out of fuel with less than two laps to go while safely in the lead, which resulted in Denny Hulme winning the race. Though he matched Emerson Fittipaldi's win total inconsistent performances in the other races left Reutemann sixth in the season standings. 5 podium finishes in 1975, including a win in Germany at the Nürburgring, allowed Reutemann to place third in that year's Championship. The Brabham team switched to the Alfa Romeo flat-12 engine for 1976 and suffered from serious reliability problems. After seven retirements and only one finish in the points in the first twelve races, Reutemann negotiated a release from his Brabham contract to sign with Ferrari, who was looking for a temporary replacement for the injured Niki Lauda. Lauda's unexpected speedy recovery resulted in Reutemann racing only once for the team, in a third car at Monza, and then sitting out for the final three races. For 1977, Ferrari opted to keep the now fully recovered Lauda and have Reutemann replacing Clay Regazzoni who moved on to the Ensign team. Reutemann finished third in Argentina and won in Brazil, outdriving Lauda in both events, and taking the Championship lead. Over the course of the season, Lauda reaffirmed his position as team leader. Lauda won his second Championship while Reutemann finished fourth. When Lauda moved to Brabham in 1978, Reutemann became the senior member of the Ferrari team, joined by the young Canadian Gilles Villeneuve. Reutemann used the Ferrari 312T2 to win in Brazil, and a 312T3 to win in Britain and twice in the United States. The Lotus team was dominant once their new model 79 was introduced at Monaco, and Reutemann finished a close third in the points standings behind Mario Andretti and Ronnie Peterson. With a opening at Lotus in 1979 after the death of Peterson, Reutemann moved from Ferrari to Lotus. The first few races went well for him - highlights being forceful second places in Argentina and Spain, plus third places at Brazil and Monaco - but, as the season wore on, the team struggled while Jody Scheckter won the title for Ferrari. After four podiums and six points finishes in the first seven races, Reutemann ended up finishing in only seventh place for the season. Joining the Williams team for 1980 put him back in a competitive car once again. Reutemann used the FW07 car to win at Monaco and score eight podiums to finish third in the Championship. His partnership with number one driver and World Champion Alan Jones was productive for Williams, who won their first Constructor's Championship with a then-record 120 points. Reutemann's relationship with his teammate soured when Reutemann disobeyed the team's orders and thereby refused to allow Jones to win the 1981 Brazilian Grand Prix. Jones never forgave this act of disobedience on the part of his teammate while Reutemann felt frustrated at Jones's refusal to acknowledge his help, especially after having just given him the victory at the United States Grand Prix West. Reutemann continued to score more points than Jones throughout the remainder of the season, and the Brazilian victory, and another in Belgium, helped put him in a position to challenge for the title in a three-way battle with Nelson Piquet and Jacques Laffite at the season-ending race in Las Vegas. Reutemann arrived in Las Vegas with a one-point lead in the Championship over Piquet. He began the race from pole position, ahead of Jones, while Piquet was fourth. At the start, Jones jumped into the lead and Reutemann was quickly passed by Villeneuve, Alain Prost and Bruno Giacomelli. On lap 17, battling over seventh place as they approached the last left-hander before the pits, Piquet's Brabham was nearly touching the back of Reutemann's Williams. Piquet got around Reutemann on the inside when Reutemann, fighting for the Championship, braked early. Piquet put himself in a position to score points when he took over sixth place from John Watson on lap 22. Reutemann continued to slip backwards with gearbox trouble, having lost fourth gear as early as lap two. Reutemann finished the race in eighth, a lap down, and the title went to Piquet. If that year's season opener would have been a race with World Championship Points awarded, Reutemann would have been World Champion with 58 Points against Piquet's 56. He returned with Williams for 1982, finishing second in South Africa, the only Cosworth-engined runner able to take the fight to the much more powerful Renaults. The Falklands War generated a tense political period between Argentina and the United Kingdom and Reutemann decided to retire after Brazil. The Prost Grand Prix team was placed into receivership in November 2001, and was liquidated by the receivers in January 2002. This ended the long history of the team which had competed as Ligier from 1976 to 1996 and as Prost Grand Prix from the following year. The absence of Prost Grand Prix meant that the numbers 18 and 19 on the cars were left unoccupied for the season; Phoenix Finance bought the remains of Prost Grand Prix and attempted to enter Formula One racing starting at the Malaysian Grand Prix with former Minardi drivers Gastón Mazzacane and Tarso Marques. Their entry was rejected by the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile for not purchasing all of the Prost Grand Prix team. They still attempted to race at Malaysia but race officials prevented them from competing in the event. The Belgian Grand Prix was dropped from the 2003 season because of the country's tobacco laws and several teams were in violation of these laws because of their then sponsorship and certain clauses in their contracts. This was later rectified and Formula One racing was allowed to return to Spa the following year. The Singapore Grand Prix was held at the new Marina Bay Street Circuit and was the 15th round of the 2008 Formula One Championship. The timing of the night event meant that it could be broadcast live at a convenient time for European TV audiences. The track was also illuminated by a series of projectors which adapt their output to match the shape of the course. The race was won by Fernando Alonso driving for Renault but that result was tarnished by controversy when Nelson Piquet Jr. lost control of his car and hit the wall at Turn 17, which resulted in a safety car period. In April 2014 it was announced that Singapore Airlines would sponsor the Singapore Grand Prix starting from that year. During the 2015 Singapore Grand Prix, a spectator entered the track on the straight after Anderson Bridge as Sebastian Vettel and Daniel Ricciardo sped by. Given that he crossed the track, the accident probability was high, but he climbed over the fencing himself when the safety car was deployed. The 27-year-old man was arrested by Singapore police after the incident. CCTV footage showed that he had sneaked through a gap in the fencing. Although the Marina Bay Street Circuit has seen some minor changes as seen above, the basic layout has in many aspects remained unchanged. It is a twisty circuit that is the slowest in Formula One running at normal race distance above 305 kilometres which leads to frequent safety cars and thereby further extends the running to nearing the race time limit of two hours. The lack of daylight and the humidity makes the race very testing for both drivers and cars. It has some 90-degree turns, but is pretty variable in that aspect, featuring technical sections with quick direction changes. Overtaking is primarily done at the end of the first sector, where top speeds are at their highest. Runoff areas exist at the end of the long straightaways, but are very short by Formula One standards. At most parts of the track, cars run very close to the walls. Marina Bay Street Circuit starts with a specially made pit straight with the first DRS zone. The pit straight approaching just below the Benjamin Sheares Bridge at a speed of 191 mph before braking into left-hand turn one to 78 mph. The opening sequence of turns one, two, and three are shaped like a 'S', a curve to the right for turn two, while turn three is to the left at just 52 mph. Now, the car is on Republic Boulevard speeding up to 160 mph, then heading to right-hand turn five, braking to 75 mph. On Raffles Boulevard, flat-out for turn six, to the fastest part of the circuit at speeds of up to 200 mph. Cars enter the apex at turn seven under heavy braking, slowing from 200 mph to 69 mph. Turn the car slightly to the right at the start of Nicoll Highway, picking up the throttle to 127 mph, braking to the right for turn eight to 42 mph, onto Stamford Road at 119 mph, before braking to 71 mph entering Turn Nine. The braking leads to the St. Andrews Road, reaching speeds of 171 mph. Turn ten is a left-hand turn at 71 mph. Drivers still turn right at turn eleven, but it will now kink left slightly on entry, with the track shifting to the left-hand side of Fullerton Road. This will change the profile of turn twelve, as drivers will now use the other side of the Anderson Bridge at 104 mph, while the hairpin at turn 13 has been widened by a metre in order to increase overtaking opportunities with braking to 110 km/h. The car is now at Esplanade Bridge crossing the Singapore river, building up speed to 177 mph. Turn 14 almost meets turn eight, diverting to the right at 48 mph onto the Raffles Avenue. Next, a series of mostly blind corners from turn 15 to 19. The cars approach to the front of the floating platform grandstand, then go under the floating platform grandstand at 50 mph. At turn 18, cars must turn in at a specific angle, otherwise they will brush or crash along the wall. Turns 20 and 21 are just right after Bayfront Avenue; a right-hand turn 20, then a left-hand turn 21 that leads the car towards turn 22. How fast the cars approach turn 22 is determined by the exit of turn 21, therefore most of the drivers exit turn 21 very close to the wall to gain a speed advantage. Running down towards turn 22 passes the 541 ft tall Singapore Flyer, where turns 22 and 23 are taken flat-out at about 110 mph before picking up the throttle again towards the pit straight across the finish line. On 7th April 2017 it was jointly announced by Sepang International Circuit and Formula One that the 2017 Malaysian Grand Prix would be the last time the event would be held. BBC Sport, talking about the dropping, said, "The Malaysian Grand Prix will be the country's last after 19 years on the Formula One calendar. The decision, announced by F1 commercial boss Sean Bratches, comes after the country's government questioned the value of the race. The American said that the F1 calendar would have 21 races in 2018, despite the loss of the south-east Asian event. The French Grand Prix returns after a 10-year absence and Germany is back on after dropping off the previous year. Malaysia was in the vanguard of the new races that came to define Bernie Ecclestone's final years in charge of the sport. A state-of-the-art facility was built and the race funded with government money as the country sought to make a name for itself on the global stage. Similar events followed the same pattern in Bahrain, China, Abu Dhabi, Russia and Azerbaijan. Malaysia had struggled in recent years to attract a significant crowd, its appeal damaged by the more glamorous night-time event on a street track in Singapore which made its debut in 2008. It was confirmed in November that the race would end after the 2018 staging, but that decision has now been brought forward." On 21st February, ITV announced that Good Morning Britain is due to be moved out of the London Studios in spring 2018. The news comes as ITV have decided to close the London Studios to make way for its new HQ building in its place meaning that the studios and offices are due to be knocked down and have the new ITV London Studios HQ built in its place. The studio is due to be bigger and to be the most up to date television studio in the United Kingdom. This means that Good Morning Britain will be moved to a temporary studio somewhere in London for a number of years. It was also confirmed that Good Morning Britain and other ITV daytime shows will be moved back into the studios once the building is completed; it's unknown whether the programme will return to the same studio when the building work is finished or if the show will be given its own studio along with other daytime shows. 81 days after ITV announced that Good Morning Britain is due to be moved out of the London Studios in spring 2018, Reagan announced that he will be uploading the BMW X1 on 12th May. This version is a compact luxury crossover SUV manufactured and marketed worldwide by BMW since 2009, although it turns out that the video in question appears to show Thomas the Tank Engine trying to give the X1 a run for its money 5.13 seconds in. Both the X1 and the Volvo XC60 have similar beginnings, but the latter takes a different turn when Adolf Hitler makes the audience from the Ellen DeGeneres Show ask "Why did the king go to the dentist?" in reference to Star Wars The Last Jedi which makes Percy upset, thinking that Volvo would not think that the XC60 is special because of the extended 'Thor's Hammer' headlights. Thomas tries to put some sense into the XC60 by explaining that looking splendid is not the same as being really useful, which is part of the car's commitment for him. Volvo is working on the V60 at the time and it is reported that Thomas & Percy share a fifty-fifty decision about whether the XC60 is good enough to qualify as a Volvo. Unfortunately, the Ellen Show audience say the "Why did the king go to the dentist?" question again which causes Hitler to look at the camera and Percy tell him that "I hope Henry's mended soon," which had been part of the story of the XC60. Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't think so and tries to deny Dua Lipa by telling her that the XC60 moves more trucks than 3 diesels put together. Unanimously, the XC60 agrees with Thomas. Julie tells the XC60 that "You and Barney look like old-fashioned airplane pilots" and a sample of Scared to Be Lonely by Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa plays. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the possibility of the XC90 joining the S90 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the V50 but the narrator doesn't think so and tries to give the V60 a run for its money by saying the line that changes everything for the XC60, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry." Thomas says, "We're sorry we got you into trouble" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy jumpscares Hitler causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the V60 wanting to join the XC60 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Emily and Percy about the Rolls-Royce Ghost making its debut on the same day as the X1 and the XC60 but they say "Right!" to Hitler. Southern says "Uh oh!" and there is a buzzing sound. Ryan Shotts appears and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. We're not sure how long the delay will be but hope to be back in operation soon. When we have further information, we'll pass it onto you. Thank you for your patience" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the X1 featuring the song Rinse & Repeat by Riton feat Kah-Lo but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the XC60 wanting to be given 384,442.16 Swedish krona for its debut but Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" Kideko and George Kwali play a massive role by playing a 15.27 second sample of Crank It as a symbol of troubled times that the XC60 had when it was mentioned by Thomas twice. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the XC60 currently in its second generation but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Ariana Grande appears and sings "If you want it, take it," and winks at the camera to show her beautiful looks. Thomas says to Grande, "Cinders and ashes!" Hitler tries to tell Maria from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons about the XC60 but Maria tells him that the diabolical XC60 reminds her of the Z4. Hitler hangs up the phone. He looks at the camera and a picture of the XC60 in R-Design trim and in a Bursting Blue colour scheme comes up for 1.94 seconds. As Krebs, Bormann and Burgdorf look at Hitler Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy jumpscares Hitler causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the XC60 and its XC90-related looks but Thomas says "Oh no James!" to Hitler. "You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about Volvo needing the 384,442.16 Swedish krona required to be able to debut the XC60 but Thomas says "Quick!" to Hitler and tells him that "There's a big storm coming! The picnic will be washed away!" Follow da Leader by Nigel & Marvin plays for 20.72 seconds. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the S60 Cross Country's position as a crossover but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the closure of Wet 'n Wild Orlando on 31st December 2016 but Thomas gets Hitler into trouble. Duck is shocked and says "What?" but Kat Jennings screams in horror and her 1997 Ford Expedition crashes into a log. The referee may consider serious and/or persistent offences to be misconduct worthy of a official caution or dismissal from the game. Association football was the first sport to use coloured cards to indicate these actions. A yellow card is shown by the referee to indicate that a player has been officially cautioned. The player's details are then recorded by the referee in a small notebook; hence a caution is also known as a "booking." A player who has been cautioned may continue playing in the game; but a player who receives a second caution in a match is sent off. Law 12 of the Laws of the Game are set by the International Football Association Board and used by FIFA and lists the types of offences and misconduct that may result in a caution. It also states that "only a player, substitute or substituted player" can be cautioned. A player is cautioned and shown a yellow card if he/she commits any of the following offences; unsporting behaviour, dissent by word or action, persistent infringement of the Laws of the Game, delaying the restart of play, failure to respect the required distance when play is restarted with a corner kick, throw-in or free kick and deliberately leaving the field of play without the referee's permission. What constitutes cautionable unsporting behaviour is generally at the referee's discretion although the Interpretation and Guidelines which accompany the Laws list a number of examples. These include simulation intended to deceive the referee or attempting to score by handling the ball. Fouls which are committed recklessly or fouls which are committed with the intention of breaking up a promising attack are also considered unsporting behaviour and punishable with a yellow card. In most tournaments the accumulation of a certain number of yellow cards over several matches results in disqualification of the offending player for a certain number of subsequent matches, the exact number of cards and matches varying by jurisdiction. In the UEFA Champions League, accumulating two yellow cards in a stage of the tournament will lead to a one game suspension. A red card is shown by the referee to signify that a player must be sent off. A player is required to leave the field of play immediately. Law 12 of the Laws of the Game lists the categories of misconduct for which a player may be sent off. These are; serious foul play, violent conduct spitting at a opponent or any other person, denying the opposing team a goal or an obvious goalscoring opportunity by deliberately handling the ball, denying a obvious goalscoring opportunity to a opponent moving towards the player's goal by a offence punishable by a free kick or a penalty kick, and receiving a second caution in the same match. Should a team's on field players receive a total of five red cards, it will be unable to field the required minimum of seven players and the opposing team will automatically win by forfeit Category:Carlos Reutemann